


Ein heißes Date

by WerebearofSlash



Category: Penguins of Madagascar
Genre: M/M, OOC, Shameless Smut, Shipping, Slash, Smut
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 04:24:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4086715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WerebearofSlash/pseuds/WerebearofSlash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>Classified</em> muss nach Feierabend dringend ein wenig Dampf ablassen. Und wo könnte man das wohl besser als in der Sauna?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Liebe ~~Kinder~~ Erwachsene,
> 
> Fanfiktions zeigen uns die Welt wie wir sie gerne hätten. Im wahren Leben hat es allerdings seine Gründe, warum den Besuchern in Schwulensaunas & Co. Kondome geboten werden.
> 
> Deshalb eine kleine Erinnerung an alle: **Keep it safe & consensual**

Mit einem stummen Nicken nahm _Classified_ das Handtuch und das Schlüsselarmband entgegen, die ihm der Mann an der Kasse durch die Durchreiche rüber schob. Der Eintritt war seiner Meinung nach völlig überteuert, aber da er sonst praktisch nie Ausgaben hatte ging das in Ordnung. Heute war mit Abstand nicht sein erster Besuch, aber jedesmal wenn er durch die elektronisch verschlossene Tür trat, wurde er leicht nervös. Die enorme Wärme die ihm entgegenschlug, der starke Geruch nach Chlor und Eukalyptus, all das erinnerte ihn daran, dass er nicht länger in Kansas war. Beziehungsweise in der Welt wie er sie kannte, obwohl es durchaus Parallelen gab. Auch hier gab es klare, wenn auch unausgesprochene Regeln, das gab dem Grauwolf gleich wieder ein Gefühl von Sicherheit. Deplatziert fühlte er sich keineswegs, warum auch? So ziemlich alle, die sich hier trafen, hatten dasselbe Ziel vor Augen.

Als _Classified_ sein Schließfach fand gab es im Grunde nicht viel, was er hierlassen musste. Nur seine Brieftasche, Armbanduhr, Allzweckgürtel und die Schlüssel für den Nordwind-Jet, den er ein wenig außerhalb geparkt hatte. Gnade ihm wenn sein Team erfuhr wofür er das Eigentum ihres Sonderkommandos benutzte! Kleidung hatte der Wolf auch keine abzulegen, sein dichter Pelz verdeckte schließlich alles. Dennoch schlang er das Handtuch kurzerhand um seine Hüften und tapste los in das gedimmte Neonlicht. Die Idee für diesen Laden hatten sich die Tiere von den Menschen abgeguckt. Eine etwas unrühmliche Einrichtung wie der Wolf sich manchmal dachte, aber mit seinen regelmäßigen Besuchen bekleckerte er sich auch nicht gerade mit Ruhm.

Doch diese Gedanken erlaubte _Classified_ sich schon lange nicht mehr. Er war hier weil ihn seine animalischen Instinkte trieben, und das konnte er hier ohne Scham tun. Erhobenen Hauptes schritt er zu den Duschen, hing sein Handtuch beiseite und wusch sich den Pelz. Bei der scharfen Eukalyptusseife rümpfte er jedesmal die Nase, aber der Geruch vermittelte ihm gleichzeitig ein Gefühl von Sauberkeit. Ein weiterer Punkt der ihm an diesem Ort sehr gefiel, es herrschte stets Ordnung. Sogar mehr Ordnung als bei manchen seiner Teamkollegen, was so gesehen schon recht traurig war.

Nachdem sich der Wolf so gut es ging abgetrocknet hatte, schlang er das Handtuch wieder um seine Hüften und marschierte weiter. Heute waren hauptsächlich Löwen anwesend, vermutlich eine Truppe aus den umliegenden Zoos, die einen gemeinsamen Ausflug unternahm. Nicht schlecht, dachte sich der Wolf. Löwen hatten was, selbst die Rangniedrigsten strahlten pure Autorität aus. Außer vielleicht einem, ein junger Löwe mit fülliger Mähne, der sich unter der Dusche mit Conditioner einseifte. Dieser strahlte eher Eitelkeit aus, was _Classified_ schmunzeln ließ. Bestimmt New Yorker, dachte er.

Schließlich kam der Wolf beim Whirlpool an. Genau richtig nach dem langen Tag bei der Arbeit. Mit einer kurzen Handbewegung beförderte _Classified_ sein Handtuch an den Beckenrand und ließ sich daneben ins Wasser nieder. Das letzte was er wollte war, dass jemand sein Handtuch klaute und er, mehr oder minder entblößt, zur Bar marschieren und sich ein neues Handtuch in Rechnung stellen lassen musste... schon wieder! So ließ er unauffällig eine Pfote auf dem Tuch liegen und blickte sich um. Außer ihm saßen im Pool noch zwei ältere Löwen die sich innig küssten, und ein mittelalter Löwe der offenbar die Düsen für ein kleines Privatvergnügen missbrauchte. Auch _Classified_ nutzte die Düsen zu seinem Vergnügen, allerdings ließ er sich lieber die Verspannung aus den Schultern massieren. Seine Suche nach einem Partner für den Abend hatte Zeit.

Hin und wieder betrat ein neuer Besucher das Becken, nur um es kurz darauf wieder zu verlassen sobald klar war, dass niemand Interesse bekundete. Auch _Classified_ machte sich langsam daran aus dem Wasser zu steigen, auch weil ihm von dem Chlorgeruch allmählich der Kopf schmerzte. Das Handtuch kurzerhand umgebunden machte er sich wieder auf den Weg. In den Ecken standen erwartungsvoll einige Herren, die ihn mit einer Spur von Neugier beobachteten. Der Wolf war sich sicher, wenn er jetzt zu den Kabinen ging würde ihm jemand folgen, aber das war nicht ganz sein Fall. In seinem Kopf hörte er immer noch die kleine Stimme, die ihn ermahnte dass er der verantwortungsvolle Teamleiter eines Elite-Sondereinsatzkommandos war, und als solcher an einem Ort wie diesen nichts verloren hatte. Er konnte einfach niemandem hier in die Augen sehen ohne sich zu schämen, aber dafür gab es eine Lösung.

Es gab hier eine sehr geräumige Dampfsauna, ein abgedunkelter, verwinkelter Raum in dem bestenfalls die Umrisse anderer Besucher erkennbar waren. Der dichte, heiße Nebel und der penetrante Geruch nach Eukalyptus machten es zudem unmöglich einander am Geruch zu erkennen, genau das Maß an Anonymität das der Wolf sich wünschte. Eine kurze Dusche um den gröbsten Chlorgeruch loszuwerden, das Handtuch an einen Haken gehängt, und schon war er durch die Glastür in die Dunkelheit gehuscht.

An der Rezeption gab es zwar Minitaschenlampen, aber die waren wenn überhaupt nur für's Treppensteigen gedacht. In den dunklen Ecken dieses Ladens zu leuchten war zwar nicht verboten, aber es galt als enorm unhöflich. Immerhin erfüllte die Dunkelheit einen Zweck, so auch hier. Auch die engen Gänge hatten einen Zweck, nämlich den dass die Besucher sich in der Dunkelheit nicht verliefen. Allerdings waren Zusammenstöße so vorprogrammiert, wenn man sich nicht gerade im Schneckentempo bewegte. Also tapste der Wolf langsam vorwärts und tastete sich an der Wand entlang. Nach ein paar Metern erkannte er einen Schemen, der sich an ihn vorbei drängte. Eine große Tatze strich ihm leicht über den Schritt, aber die Gestalt ging weiter. _Classified_ schnaubte leise, mehr war offenbar für ihn nicht drin. Nun ja, es gab ja noch mehr. Und es wurde langsam Zeit, er stand schon auf halbmast.

Nach ein paar Schritten kam er an einem Glory Hole vorbei. Diese Dinger beachtete der Wolf eher selten, aber heute schien auf der anderen Seite tatsächlich jemand zu warten. Durch die Öffnung unten an der dünnen Trennwand schaute eine große, geöffnete Schnauze mit ausgestreckter Zunge. Am Rande des Lochs lag eine Pfote, die erwartungsvoll mit den Fingern klopfte. _Classified_ schluckte, sollte er das wirklich wagen? Auf die Art war nicht einmal die Spezies auf der anderen Seite zu erkennen, das war ein ganz neues Maß an Anonymität, selbst für ihn. Okay, er könnte auch einfach ein paar Schritte um die Trennwand machen, aber das war schließlich nicht Sinn und Zweck eines Glory Holes. Außerdem war er hier in der Dampfsauna um selber Dampf abzulassen, also schob er die lästigen Bedenken kurzerhand beiseite.

Sein bestes Stück schob sich bereits aus seinem Schaft heraus, während er sich wie von selbst dem Glory Hole entgegen schob. Sein Gegenüber schien ihn bemerkt zu haben, denn die Pfote verschwand. Stattdessen öffnete sich die große Schnauze noch mehr, in freudiger Erwartung dessen, was sich da nährte. Kaum war der Wolf nahe genug um sich an der Wand abzustützen, hatte die große Schnauze auch schon nach seiner Latte geschnappt. „Ah!“ Ein kurzes Stöhnen entfuhr dem Wolf, aber er gab sich Mühe still zu bleiben. Aus der Nähe konnte er auch nicht viel mehr erkennen, nur dass die Schnauze definitiv keinem Löwen gehörte, aber das war nun auch egal. Die Lefzen schlossen sich um _Classified_ 's bestes Stück und fuhren langsam den Weg zu seinen Juwelen herunter. Offenbar wollte der Unbekannte das gute Stück vor sich erst einmal ausführlich untersuchen, und zwar mit der Zunge. Erst vorsichtig tastend erkundete eine gigantische, sehr warme Zunge _Classified_ 's Erektion, von der Spitze über den Schaft bishin zum Knoten, den alle Caniden besaßen.

Über das Ergebnis sichtlich erfreut begann die Zunge nun fester in kurzen, kräftigen Zügen über die Männlichkeit des Wolfes zu schlecken. Inzwischen war dieser vollständig erigiert, und er musste an sich halten nicht laut aufzustöhnen. Dummerweise war diese Schnauze sehr geübt, denn sie sog seinen Schwanz immer tiefer ein. Mit einem mal konnte _Classified_ sogar die große Zunge an seinen Eiern fühlen, wie sie feucht und warm über sein Skrotum fuhr. Mittlerweile drückte sich der Wolf mit seinem gesamten Oberkörper gegen die Wand, um noch tiefer in die Schnauze des Unbekannten zu kommen, der ihm so unfassbar gut einen blies. Er versuchte sich so gut es ging zu beherrschen, aber jedes erneute Schlecken dieser starken Zunge machte jeglichen Widerstand unmöglich. „Fuck...“ Der Wolf wollte gar nicht wissen wieviele ihn gerade heimlich aus den Schatten heraus beobachteten, und es störte ihn auch gar nicht mehr. Sein Wohltäter hatte ihn inzwischen so tief reinbekommen, dass er seine Nase gegen _Classified_ 's Unterleib presste. Der Wolf spürte wie er mit der Spitze bereits den Rachenraum des Fremden passiert hatte. Plötzlich begann dieser zu schlucken, was _Classified_ ein lautes Stöhnen entlockte. „AAAargh...“

Die heftigen Muskelkontraktionen an seiner Latte waren mehr als der Wolf verkraften konnte und mit lautem Knurren kam er. Dass der Fremde nun weitere Schluckbewegungen machte trieb den hilflosen Wolf halb in den Wahnsinn, aber dieser dachte gar nicht daran _Classified_ vom Haken zu lassen. Eine mit Krallen besetzte Tatze hielt den Wolf an den Eiern fest und zwang ihn in Position zu bleiben. Erst als der Wolf nach einigen schier endlosen Sekunden fertig war und der Unbekannte keinen weiteren Tropfen Wolfssahne mehr gewinnen konnte, lockerte sich der Griff der Tatze und das Vakuum in der Schnauze gab _Classified_ 's noch immer erigierten Schwanz frei.

Dieser versuchte noch zu Atem zu kommen, was bei dem dichten Wasserdampf schwierig war. Wow, das war auf jeden Fall eine Nummer die den Besuch wert war! Einen Moment lang überlegte der Wolf ob er den Gefallen erwidern sollte, aber wer auch immer das auf der anderen Seite des Lochs war, er schien verschwunden zu sein. Ein wenig enttäuscht machte _Classified_ kehrt und suchte den Ausgang, als sich plötzlich eine Pfote an seinem Hintern zuschaffen machte. Der Größe nach war das dieselbe Tatze, die gerade eben noch an seinen Kronjuwelen war. Anfangs ein wenig überrascht spürte der Wolf, wie die Finger sich an seinem Loch zuschaffen machten. _Classified_ 's Schwanz zuckte. Er konnte jetzt einfach weitergehen, wenn er zum Ausgang kam wusste er würde die Tatze verschwinden. Aber seine noch immer steinharte Latte war anscheinend dagegen.

Ein wenig zögerlich blieb der Wolf stehen und stützte sich mit den Pfoten an der Wand ab und hob seinen Schweif an, als Zeichen seines Einverständnisses. Augenblicklich verschwand die Tatze von seinem Hintern, nur um kurz darauf von einer ihm wohlbekannten Schnauze ersetzt zu werden. _Classified_ zuckte, damit hatte er nicht gerechnet. Die wenigsten Besucher hier ließen sich dazu herab, leider. Dieser hier hingegen ging gleich mit vollem Enthusiasmus ans Werk, die feuchte Nase stieß gegen das Steißbein des Wolfes, während die große, raue Zunge ihm über sein Loch fuhr. _Classified_ musste die Zähne zusammenbeißen um angesichts dieser massiven Reizüberflutung nicht laut aufzustöhnen, denn nun drückten ein paar Krallen seine Backen auseinander und die Zunge drang durch seinen freigelegten Schließmuskel in ihn ein. „Haaaah...“ Mit einem mal wurde es in seinem Kopf ganz weiß und er konnte keinen klaren Gedanken mehr fassen. Als die Zunge verschwand und sich die dazugehörige Schnauze an seinem Nacken meldete, registrierte er das kaum noch. Im nächsten Moment spürte er ein heißes, warmes Etwas, das sich an seinem Loch rieb. „Hmm?“ brummte ihm eine Stimme leise ins Ohr. „Uh-huh.“ war alles, was der Wolf antworten konnte.

Ohne eine weitere Antwort abzuwarten schlangen sich ein paar starke Arme um _Classified_ 's Hüften und der Fremde drücke seine Spitze gegen sein Loch. Der Wolf schnappte kurz erschrocken nach Luft, aber nach der Behandlung gerade eben er war so tiefenentspannt, dass sein Hintermann kaum Widerstand hatte. Schließlich hielt dieser inne und rieb seine Schnauze zärtlich über _Classified_ 's Wange. Wartete der Typ etwa, bis der Wolf sich an die zugegebenermaßen stattliche Größe gewöhnt hatte? Allmählich wurde ihm das unangenehm, soviel Freundlichkeit hatte er nicht verdient, verdorben wie er war. Kurz entschlossen schob sich der Wolf selbst auf die komplette Länge hinter ihm, bis die Kronjuwelen des Fremden an die seinen stießen. Hinter ihm war ein überraschtes Keuchen zu hören, aber nur kurz. Schon hielten die großen Pranken den Wolf fest im Griff und er spürte wie der Gigant hinter ihm anfing ihn langsam aber bestimmt zu ficken.

Inzwischen hatte _Classified_ jeglichen Versuch sich zu beherrschen aufgegeben, und er japste ohne Hemmungen. Ob er in seinem Treiben beobachtet wurde war ihm völlig gleich. Wichtig war einzig und allein dass der Kerl hinter ihm bloß nicht nachließ. Als neben den immer schneller werdenden Fickbewegungen nun auch noch eine der Tatzen hochwanderte und ihm die Brust kraulte ging _Classified_ 's Japsen in ein leichtes Fiepen über. Aber als dann auch noch die andere Tatze hinunterwandere und begann ihm überraschend geschickt die Latte zu wichsen konnte sich der Wolf nicht länger zurückzuhalten. Mit einem halb unterdrückten Schrei kam er in die große Tatze, die seinen Schwanz fest umklammert hielt. Nur ein paar heftige Stöße später spürte _Classified_ , wie die Latte in ihm pulsierte und sein Hintermann so heftig in ihm kam, dass er fühlte wie es ihm die Beine herunter tropfte.

Der Wolf war im siebten Himmel. Erschöpft und vom Wasserdampf durchnässt, aber glücklich stützte er sich an der Wand vor ihm ab. Hätten ihn die beiden starken Arme nicht in inniger Umarmung festgehalten, er wäre vermutlich vor Müdigkeit zusammengebrochen. Eine feuchte Zunge begann an seinem glühenden Ohr zu schlecken.

„Na, Boss? Ich hoffe du hattest Spaß. Ich auf jeden Fall.“ Urplötzlich wurde dem Wolf eiskalt, als er die Stimme hinter sich wiedererkannte: Corporal!


	2. Chapter 2

Mit einem mal war ihm sogar als könne er den Geruch des Eisbären unter all dem Eukalyptus ausmachen. Wie zur Hölle hatte er das nicht bemerken können? Wie zur Salzsäule erstarrt blieb _Classified_ wortlos stehen und hoffte, dass dieser peinliche Moment einfach nur vorübergehen möge. „Hab ich dich erschreckt?“ Der Eisbär klang leicht besorgt. War das sein Ernst? Er hatte beinahe einen Herzinfarkt bekommen!

Vorsichtig zog Corporal sein noch immer halbsteifes Glied aus seinem Anführer heraus. „Hey, Boss? Sag doch bitte was.“ Wie in Trance richtete sich der Wolf auf und tapste in Richtung Ausgang. „Ich, ähm... Ich muss dringend unter die Dusche.“ Das war nicht mal gelogen, _Classified_ merkte wie ihm das Geradeausgehen schwerfiel, das war in einer Dampfsauna kein gutes Zeichen. Der Eisbär tapste hinterher, die Tatze auf _Classified_ 's Schulter um ihn nicht zu verlieren. Draußen hielt ihn Corporal zurück, als der Wolf protestieren wollte hielt ihm dieser sein Handtuch hin. Oh! Er wäre beinahe nackt durch die Gänge gelaufen, in Kombination mit seinem benutzten Loch wäre das bestimmt kein sehr ruhmreicher Anblick. Das Handtuch hastig umgebunden ging der Wolf schnellen Schrittes auf die Duschen zu, dicht gefolgt von Corporal.

Das kühle Wasser war wirklich ein Himmelsgeschenk, erst jetzt merkte _Classified_ wie heiß es ihm unter dem dichten Pelz geworden war. Und Corporal's Körper war sogar noch wärmeisolierter als seiner. Gute Güte, dass der Eisbär noch nicht kollabiert war! Aber jetzt bei etwas besserem Licht sah man dem Bären an, dass er ebenfalls an seine Grenzen gestoßen war. Während der Wolf sich sein doch leicht ramponiertes Loch säuberte schien Corporal zu überlegen was er jetzt sagen sollte. „Ähm, Boss?“ „Bitte“ fiel ihm dieser ins Wort. „Warte damit bis wir draußen sind, okay? Hier drin kann ich einfach nicht mit dir reden.“ Der Blick, den der Eisbär daraufhin aufsetzte war herzerweichend, aber _Classified_ wusste dass er keinen klaren Kopf bekommen konnte solange sie nicht an die frische Luft kamen. Stillschweigend nahm es der Eisbär hin, dass sein Boss ihm die kalte Schulter zeigte. An der Kasse angekommen gaben beide ihre Handtücher und Schließfachschlüssel zurück, und zahlten getrennt.

Noch immer schweigend traten sie hinaus auf die Straße. Es war inzwischen dunkel und ein für die Jahreszeit kühler Wind blies ihnen um die Ohren. Was für eine Wohltat, _Classified_ setzte sich an den Straßenrand und ließ sich die verbliebene Hitze aus dem Körper wehen. Corporal folgte seinem Beispiel, auch ihm war immer noch viel zu warm. Allmählich schaffte es der Wolf seine Gedanken zu ordnen, und in seiner typisch kühlen Manier eine Frage zu stellen. „Warum eigentlich genau in der Dampfsauna? Hattest du das geplant?“ Überrascht zuckte der Bär zusammen. „Ähm, nein. Ich hatte nur gesehen wie du da reingegangen bist und dachte mir jetzt oder nie.“ Der Wolf nickte. „Und dass du ausgerechnet heute hier bist, ist das auch nur Zufall?“ Corporal kratzte sich nervös am Nacken, er schien mit sich zu hadern ob er mit der Sprache rausrücken sollte. „Nein, Eva hat mir gesagt wo du hingehst.“ Ein Glück saß der Wolf schon, sonst wäre er spätestens jetzt umgekippt. „Eva!? Woher zum Henker weiß die wo ich in meiner Freizeit hingehe?“ Eigentlich konnte er sich die Antwort ja schon denken, vor Eva Geheimnisse zu haben war ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit. „Die Adresse hat sie aus dem Verlauf auf deinem Firmencomputer. Aber dass du dich in Schwulensaunas rumtreibst wusste sie schon vorher. Übrigens, du solltest deine Magazine in Zukunft etwas besser verstecken.“

Der Bär wurde leicht rot, dabei war es _Classified_ der vor Scham im Boden versinken sollte. „Und als du plötzlich regelmäßig mit diesem Chlorgeruch im Fell zur Arbeit kamst hat sie einfach zwei und zwei zusammengezählt.“ Der Wolf rieb sich die Schläfen. Offenbar versuchte er krampfhaft ruhig zu bleiben. „Okay, und warum erzählt sie dir sowas?“ „Naja“ Corporal rieb sich die Schulter. „Dass ich an dir interessiert bin wusste sie auch schon lange. Sie meinte ich solle dich endlich mal fragen, weil ich dich immer so verliebt ansehen würde. Und dass ich bei dir bestimmt gute Chancen hätte, weil du öfters in diesen Laden gehst. Natürlich wusste ich nicht wie ich darauf reagieren sollte. Und als ich dann aus lauter Nervosität angefangen habe an meinem Laptop rumzukauen fragte sie nur ob sie mir die Adresse von dem Laden geben solle. Das hat sie dann auch gemacht, und der Rest war dann mehr oder weniger improvisiert. Eigentlich wollte ich dir gar nicht sagen dass ich es bin, aber... der Sex war so gut, da konnte ich einfach nicht wortlos weggehen.“

Langsam bekam es Corporal mit der Angst zu tun, sein Boss war viel zu ruhig, das war nie ein gutes Zeichen. Gleich kam garantiert ein Donnerwetter. Endlich schien der Wolf seine Worte gewählt zu haben. „Weiß Short Fuse auch Bescheid?“ „Er war derjenige, der deine Magazine gefunden hat.“ _Classified_ seufzte laut. „Und keiner hat was gesagt während ich mir die größten Sorgen mache, dass ich auffliegen könnte.“ Corporal unterbrach ihn. „Was genau ist dir denn daran unangenehm?“ Der Wolf sah ihn an als wäre die Antwort selbstverständlich. „Ach, ich weiß auch nicht, dass ich in meiner Freizeit Geld dafür ausgebe um mit anderen Männern zusammenzukommen, die schnellen, simplen Sex wollen?“ Der Eisbär spielte nervös mit seinen Daumen. „Boss, Arbeit ist Arbeit und Freizeit ist Freizeit, und während der Arbeit bist du der beste Teamleiter den man sich vorstellen kann. Da wird dir keiner einen Vorwurf für deine private Freizeitgestaltung machen, solange du dem Gesetz treu bleibst. Eva und Short Fuse wissen seit fast einem Jahr davon und haben dich nie anders behandelt.“

Okay, da konnte er kaum widersprechen. Aber eigentlich wurmte ihn etwas ganz anderes an der Situation, und endlich wurde ihm klar was das war. „Na gut, sagen wir mal meine Autorität als Anführer wird dadurch nicht untergraben, es gibt da etwas, was mich daran noch viel mehr stört!“ Hier sah er Corporal böse an. Dieser schluckte. „Ähm, was denn?“ Der Wolf sprang auf. „Wenn du schon so lange scharf darauf bist mich zu... mich zu ficken, warum zur Hölle erfahre ich SO davon?“ Er deutete auf die Tür hinter ihnen um zu verdeutlichen was 'so' bedeuten sollte. „Ernsthaft, weißt du wieviel Geld ich bisher für den Mist ausgegeben habe? Wenn du früher mit der Sprache rausgerückt hättest hätten wir uns beide den Eintritt und“ Er fächelte sich symbolisch Luft zu. „uns die Dampfsauna sparen können! Wirklich, ein kurzes 'Bock zu ficken?' hätte mir schon gereicht, aber nein, du glaubst es wäre lustiger mich fast zu Tode zu erschrecken!“

Jetzt war der Eisbär dran verwirrt zu gucken. „Bist du nur deshalb sauer? Weil ich nicht schon früher auf dich zugegangen bin?“ Der Wolf zuckte mit den Schultern. „Warum denn sonst?“ „Vielleicht weil das gegen die Vorschriften von 'Nordwind' geht, oder du mich nicht ansprechend findest, oder irgendwas in der Richtung?“ Corporal schien sich selber nicht ganz sicher zu sein. _Classified_ überlegte kurz. „Zum Thema Sex unter Mitarbeitern steht in unserer Satzung so weit ich weiß gar nichts, und dich nicht ansprechend finden? Hätte ich gewusst wie gut du ausgestattet bist hätte ich versucht bei DIR zu landen.“ Anscheinend wurde dem Eisbären die Unterhaltung leicht seltsam. „Okay, ich muss sagen es fühlt sich seltsam an so offen mit dir darüber zu reden. Sonst hast du immer so eine gewählte Art dich auszudrücken.“ Der Wolf klopfte sich den Bordsteinstaub aus dem Fell und machte Anstalten zu gehen. „Manche Dinge nenne ich eben gerne beim Namen. Wie bist du eigentlich hergekommen?“ „Mit dem Jetpack.“ _Classified_ zog seine Schlüssel hervor. „Dann komm, ich nehm' dich mit.“

Beide liefen die Straße entlang, während die Laternen angingen. „Bist du noch sauer dass ich mich so an dich rangeschlichen hab?“ Offenbar hatte der Eisbär ein schlechtes Gewissen. Was für ein Kontrast, ficken konnte er wie ein Weltmeister aber anschließend war er schüchtern wie ein kleiner Schuljunge. _Classified_ schmunzelte leise. „Nein, keine Sorge. Weißt du was, noch so eine Runde auf meinem Zimmer und alles ist vergessen.“ Corporal's Mine klarte auf. „Alles klar, Boss! Aber ich muss schon sagen“ Hier begann er zu flüstern. „ich hätte nicht gedacht dass du so ein Bottom bist.“ Die Pfote des Wolfes wanderte über Corporal's Rücken. „Du hast mich heute aber auch schwer überrascht. Machst du das öfter, Tiere besteigen die kleiner sind als du?“ Ein wenig selbstsicherer streckte der Eisbär ihm keck die Zunge raus. „Ich war auch mal jung, Boss!“

„Wirklich? Nun, wie wäre es denn dann mit einem kleinen Spiel?“ Er deutete dem Eisbären an sich zu bücken und flüsterte ihm etwas ins Ohr. Corporal lief unter seinem weißen Fell knallrot an. „Okay, ich nehm' alles zurück, du bist der versauteste Rüde auf Erden!“ _Classified_ lachte und wackelte ein wenig aufreizend mit dem Hintern. „Wir sollten uns noch 'nen Kaffee holen, es wird 'ne lange Nacht, darauf hast du mein Wort!“


End file.
